Best Friend
by unnihikari
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah teman pertama Gaara. Orang yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dikagumi banyak orang termasuk murid asuhannya, Matsuri. One Shot/ GaaMatsu


**Best Friend**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, Semi-canon, Typo

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

Don't Like? Don't Read :D

.

.

Pria bersurai merah itu berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di mejanya. Pekerjaan itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya semenjak menjadi _Godaime Kazekage_. Sedikit sulit dipercaya bahwa ia kini tengah memimpin desa yang dulunya membuatnya merasa seperti seorang monster. _Shukaku_ yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya membuatnya dicap sebagai monster, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kedua saudaranya, Temari dan Kankuro juga menjauhi Gaara karena monster ditubuhnya yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang dirasa mengganggunya.

Bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan bak di neraka. Menjadi objek kebencian penduduk desa, kedua saudaranya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang menyegel Shukaku ke dalam tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi saat ia kecil ia mengetahui fakta menyedihkan dari pamannya, Yashamaru. Bahwa ia lahir ke dunia ini dengan balasan nyawa ibunya sebagai gantinya. Yashamaru juga menyebutkan bahwa menurut Karura, ibu Gaara, Gaara adalah kutukan dalam hidupnya.

Sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dirinya adalah senjata pamungkas desa. Keinginan membunuhnya teramat besar. Hal ini diperparah dengan permintaan _Shukaku_ yang haus darah sang iblis, sehingga membuat Gaara menjadi kejam dan sosiopat.

Lingkar hitam dibawah matanya menandakan efek lain dari _Shukaku_ yang membuatnya susah tidur, karena jika ia tertidur membuat ketidakstabilan dan keinginan untuk membunuh Gaara akan meningkat.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana menderitanya sosok Kazekage muda ini. Bergelung dengan rasa sepi setiap saat. Kebencian dan kebencian adalah tujuan dari hidupnya. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk berbagi rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Kesepian yang menderanya.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengakhiri lamunan Gaara. Gaara mempersilahkannya masuk. Dan tampaklah perempuan berambut coklat, dengan mata hitam pekat mengembangkan senyum lalu menunduk memberikan hormat. Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Matsuri? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

Matsuri berjalan mendekat, lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Gaara. Gaara menerimanya dan langsung membaca isi kertas itu.

"Saya tadi diperintahkan tetua untuk mengantarkan surat itu pada Gaara-sama." Ujarnya. Gaara masih fokus membaca tiap detail isi surat itu.

Senyum. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum, membuat dahi Matsuri sedikit berkerut. Apa isi surat itu hingga bisa membuat Gaara menyunggingkan senyum meski samar? Mengingat Gaara adalah orang yang irit senyum.

"Hm...rupanya dia akan segera menikah.." ucap Gaara setengah bergumam.

Meski dengan suara pelan, Matsuri masih dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gaara. Menikah? Siapa?

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari undangan pernikahan itu ke Matsuri.

"Uzumaki Naruto akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dia akan menikah dengan perempuan klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata." Tukasnya.

Matsuri membulatkan mulutnya, tanda ia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Matsuri merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, ia berniat untuk undur diri tapi ternyata Gaara masih ingin membeicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau punya teman Matsuri?"

Pertanyaan Gaara mengundang tanda tanya besar dalam benak Matsuri. Teman? Tentu saja punya. Gaara tahu itu dengan jelas. Gaara juga pasti mengenalnya, Sari, salah satu sahabat Matsuri yang juga sesama pengagum Gaara.

"Eh..mengenai hal itu tentu Gaara-sama juga mengetahuinya kan? Sari adalah temanku." Jawab Matsuri dengan nada ragu.

Gaara menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman samar diwajahnya. Melihatnya membuat Matsuri sedikit merona.

"Menurutmu apa arti teman itu, Matsuri?"

Kerut didahi Matsuri makin dalam. Ia bingung sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab sesuai dengan yang ia tahu atau rasakan.

"Teman..uhm...tempat kita berbagi segala rasa. Sedih juga bahagia. Teman juga bisa sebagai penolong kita saat kita membutuhkan bantuannya."

Gaara lagi-lagi mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah teman pertama yang aku miliki. Dia orang pertama yang memahami rasa sakit dan kesepian yang aku alami. Dia jugalah yang membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tidak benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini."

Matsuri tertegun mendengarnya. Entah harus merasa sedih atau senang. Matsuri sedih karena mengingat hal yang dialami oleh Gaara dulu, disisi lain ia merasa senang Gaara menceritakan hal sensitif seperti ini kepada Matsuri yang notabene hanya murid asuhannya.

"Naruto...dia orang yang hebat. Ia selalu membuatku ingin mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya." Tambahnya.

"Anda juga orang yang hebat Gaara-sama. Anda berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa Gaara-sama bisa menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana dalam melindungi desa." Timpal Matsuri.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Gaara masih sulit percaya.

"Tentu saja. Gaara-sama bisa membuatku mengatasi ketakutanku terhadap senjata karena trauma meninggalnya orang tuaku. Dan dengan begitu aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Sama seperti Gaara-sama yang selalu berusaha melindungi desa ini." Kata Matsuri meyakinkan.

Gaara tertegun sejenak mendengar pernyataan Matsuri. Lalu ia mengulum senyum.

"Terima kasih." Kata singkat yang terucap dari mulut Gaara.

"Untuk?"

"Kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku."

Matsuri terkesiap. Mendadak lidahnya kelu, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Matsuri hanya memaksakan senyum diwajahnya.

Gaara berjalan mendekat kearahnya, membuat mata Matsuri membulat. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Apalagi Gaara belum menghilangkan wajah senyum itu diwajahnya. Setelah dirasa Gaara jaraknya dengan Matsuri tidak terlalu jauh Gaara berhenti.

"Matsuri, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

DEG!

"A..apa itu Gaara-sama?" Matsuri gugup setengah mati. Berusaha menatap mata hijau Gaara yang kini tengah berada didepannya.

"Maukah kau jadi temanku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Matsuri _Sweatdropped_. Jauh melenceng dari perkiraannya. Terbesit rasa kecewa dihatinya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Temari menaiki tangga menuju ruang tempat adik bungsunya berada. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi cemberut. Mulutnya terus menggerutu.

"Huh..dasar Tuan Nara itu membuatku harus repot berdiskusi lagi dengan Gaara mengenai tanggal pernikahannya. Padahal Gaara sendiri terserah pada kami berdua.." Temari memijit pelipisnya.

Sampai juga temari pada ruang yang dituju. Kantor Kazekage. Temari bersiap membuka engsel pintu. Tapi Temari dikejutkan dengan engsel pintu yang terbuka dari dalam dan seseorang nyaris bertabrakan dengannya.

"Ah.. _Su..sumimasen_ Temari-sama. Ano...maaf saya permisi dulu." Ujar Matsuri gelagapan. Dan langsung melenggang meninggalkan Temari.

Temari menatapnya bingung. Wajah Matsuri sangat merah, ia menduga kalau Gaara pasti habis memarahinya hingga membuat Matsuri ketakutan atau malu yang amat sangat. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bermanik hijau itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Temari seraya menutup pintu.

"Aku hanya memintanya menjadi temanku." Jawab Gaara datar. Gaara kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Temari memicingkan matanya. "Apa iya? Tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu memerah?" tanya Temari tidak percaya.

Gaara tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab "Aku memintanya jadi teman...hidupku."

Temari langsung _sweatdropped_. Teman hidup? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Teman hidup berarti...

"Kau melamarnya?!" tanya Temari setengah memekik.

Gaara mengangguk. "Begitulah.."

Temari mematung ditempat. Menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note:**

Fic ini tercipta karena saya lagi insomnia. Lalu idenya muncul begitu saja hahaha... daripada sayang cuma bersarang diotak, jadi sekalian saja saya share dengan para readers sekalian.

Bagaimana?

As usual if u don't mind give me review :D


End file.
